Gift of the Card/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E18 Better Than Nothing Apartments rainy exterior.png S2E18 Miss Heinous' rundown apartment.png S2E18 Miss Heinous addressing Rasticore.png S2E18 Rasticore standing in the shadows.png S2E18 Rasticore emerges from the shadows.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant hands photos to Rasticore.png S2E18 Photograph of Star Butterfly and Princess Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore holding Princess Marco's bobby pin.png S2E18 Miss Heinous 'bring the dark-haired one to me'.png S2E18 Rasticore looking at Marco's bobby pin.png S2E18 Rasticore scanning Marco's bobby pin.png S2E18 Rasticore tracking Marco's universal position.png S2E18 Rasticore holding a dimensional chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore winding his dimensional chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore has trouble starting his chainsaw.png S2E18 Miss Heinous offering to help Rasticore.png S2E18 Rasticore 'no, I got it'.png S2E18 Rasticore successfully starts his chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore cutting a portal with his chainsaw.png S2E18 Rasticore jumping through dimensional portal.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant 'recapture our former glory'.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant's stomach rumbling.png S2E18 Miss Heinous reaching into a cookie jar.png S2E18 Miss Heinous giving her assistant money.png S2E18 Miss Heinous 'it's not for food, you fool'.png S2E18 Miss Heinous shoving money into her assistant's hands.png S2E18 Miss Heinous tells her assistant to buy hairspray.png S2E18 Miss Heinous 'bring back a receipt!'.png S2E18 Billie's Ballet Shoe Emporium business card.png S2E18 Janna reading the business card.png S2E18 Janna 'why do you even have this?'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz holding a bowl of nachos.png S2E18 Marco gracefully sets the nacho bowl down.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'looking through my wallet'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'can't a guy get any privacy?'.png S2E18 Janna finds the Quest Buy gift card.png S2E18 Janna holding the Quest Buy gift card.png S2E18 Star Butterfly takes the gift card from Janna.png S2E18 Star Butterfly holding the Quest Buy gift card.png S2E18 The Quest Buy gift card.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I got this for our'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'six-month friendship-iversary'.png S2E18 Star upset that Marco didn't use the gift card.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'if you don't use it, it'll expire'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'not that I don't appreciate it'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'the last time I went to Quest Buy'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'it expires tonight!'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly begs Marco to use the card.png S2E18 Star Butterfly with sad heart-shaped eyes.png S2E18 Marco Diaz feeling guilty.png S2E18 Marco Diaz agrees to use the gift card.png S2E18 Star Butterfly thrilled.png S2E18 Star Butterfly making a dimensional portal.png S2E18 Star Butterfly pulling Marco through the portal.png S2E18 Janna says 'laters' to Star and Marco.png S2E18 Star and Marco back at Quest Buy.png S2E18 Wide view of Quest Buy department store.png S2E18 Marco Diaz worried to be back at Quest Buy.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'see anything you like?'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'there's a Skullaroid camera'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'I don't think so'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'spooky haunted garden gnomes?'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'I do not like shopping'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'easy there, Mr. Picky Pants'.png S2E18 Star projecting a clock with her wand.png S2E18 Janna using her phone and eating chips.png S2E18 Dimensional portal opens in Diazes' living room.png S2E18 Rasticore stepping out through the portal.png S2E18 Rasticore approaches Janna on the couch.png S2E18 Janna eating potato chips while texting.png S2E18 Rasticore asks Janna where Star and Marco are.png S2E18 Janna 'they went to Quest Buy'.png S2E18 Rasticore 'the one with the big parking lot'.png S2E18 Rasticore tracking down Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore's tracker pointing to Quest Buy.png S2E18 Rasticore trying to start his chainsaw again.png S2E18 Janna innocently lying on the couch.png S2E18 Rasticore starts his dimensional chainsaw again.png S2E18 Janna continues using her phone while Rasticore leaves.png S2E18 Janna 'why did you even ask'.png S2E18 Star's clock projection reads 11 o'clock.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'a little too close for comfort'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I don't mean to rush you'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'it's been hours'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'the card will expire and go to waste'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'it's hard for me to shop in public'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz browsing monster necklaces.png S2E18 Marco Diaz about to touch a monster necklace.png S2E18 Monster necklace snaps its teeth at Marco Diaz.png S2E18 Star Butterfly closes the necklace display.png S2E18 Star Butterfly groaning impatiently at Marco.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'literally everything in the universe'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'there has to be something you want'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly begging Marco to hurry up.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'if you're going to rush me'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz picks up a salad spinner.png S2E18 Marco Diaz's wallet floats out of his pocket.png S2E18 Marco Diaz shocked by his floating wallet.png S2E18 Marco Diaz's wallet floats in the air.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card burns through Marco's wallet.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card floating in the air.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card zaps Marco Diaz's hand.png S2E18 Marco Diaz with a burned hand.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I may have forgotten to mention'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'friends-to-the-end gift card'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz listens to Star explain the gift card.png S2E18 Star Butterfly grinning awkwardly.png S2E18 Marco 'why would you give me a card like that?'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'something you really liked'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz sighing heavily.png S2E18 Dodo in a pickle jar.png S2E18 Pickled dodo 'I don't like you either'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'I see why you're on sale'.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card glowing menacingly.png S2E18 Star and Marco rush through the Quest Buy aisles.png S2E18 Star Butterfly shows Marco a toy robot.png S2E18 Star Butterfly shows Marco a checkered shirt.png S2E18 Marco Diaz refusing a key chain.png S2E18 Star Butterfly shows Marco a mini-grill.png S2E18 Star shows Marco a three-eyed Grumpy Cat shirt.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'the neck is gonna stretch out'.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card zaps Marco again.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'all right, all right!'.png S2E18 Marco 'can't decide under this kind of pressure'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'get an extension on the card'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly determined to get a card extension.png S2E18 Star Butterfly approaches customer service sloth.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'not my department'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'but you're customer service'.png S2E18 Sloth employee looks at Customer Service sign.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'we really need to ditch that sign'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'how can I help you?'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly asks for an extension on gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee swiping the gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'not only impervious to change'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'when it expires, so do you'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz in complete shock.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'like, we die?!'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'everyone's gotta die some time'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly and Marco looking horrified.png S2E18 Sloth employee shows the gift card contract.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'zap!'.png S2E18 Close-up on Quest Buy gift card contract.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'tell me again, Star'.png S2E18 Marco 'why did you get me a card like this?'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I never read the fine print'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'always read the fine print'.png S2E18 Close-up on Star Butterfly's contract signature.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'gotta be something we can do'.png S2E18 Sloth employee shaking his head.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'there's only a few hours left'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'find something you really like'.png S2E18 Marco and Star racing through Quest Buy.png S2E18 Dimensional portal opens in Quest Buy.png S2E18 Rasticore stumbles out of the dimensional portal.png S2E18 Rasticore arrives in Quest Buy.png S2E18 Sloth employee addressing Rasticore.png S2E18 Rasticore zaps sloth employee with a laser.png S2E18 Star's clock projection reads 1150PM.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'ten minutes to midnight'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'we're toast!'.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card emitting electricity.png S2E18 Star and Marco looking at the gift card.png S2E18 The Quest Buy gift card transforms.png S2E18 Gift card 'activating expiration mode'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly casts Shooting Star Explosion.png S2E18 Gift card gets hit by Shooting Star Explosion.png S2E18 Gift card absorbs Star Butterfly's magic.png S2E18 Gift card looming over Star and Marco.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card 'your life depends on it'.png S2E18 Gift card beginning 10-minute countdown.png S2E18 Star and Marco run away from the gift card.png S2E18 Star and Marco racing through Quest Buy.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card chasing Star and Marco.png S2E18 Star and Marco running through the aisles.png S2E18 Gift card chases Star and Marco down the aisles.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'who designed this card?!'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'why do you have to be so picky?'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'I'm not picky'.png S2E18 Marco finally sees something he wants.png S2E18 The Ultimate in Privacy store display.png S2E18 Marco approaches privacy wallet display.png S2E18 Marco looking at the Ultimate in Privacy.png S2E18 Ultimate in Privacy wallet in plum color.png S2E18 Marco Diaz in awe of the privacy wallet.png S2E18 Star Butterfly opening the display case.png S2E18 Marco Diaz trying to pick up the wallet.png S2E18 Star and Marco unable to move the wallet.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card 'that's a display model'.png S2E18 Star and Marco run away from the gift card again.png S2E18 Star Butterfly suggests finding an employee to help.png S2E18 Star and Marco outside the Quest Buy employee lounge.png S2E18 Star aims her wand at the employee lounge window.png S2E18 Quest Buy employee lounge window shattering.png S2E18 Star and Marco barge into the employee lounge.png S2E18 Star and Marco confront the sloth employees.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'I am on my break'.png S2E18 Sloth employee checking store inventory.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'see if they have it in plum'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'looks like we're out of stock'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'it can't be!'.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card corners Star and Marco.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card 'one minute to expiration'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'this is all my fault'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I should've let you know'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I wasn't being lazy when'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'I genuinely thought you would'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly crying tears of despair.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'a lot of this wouldn't have happened'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'let's hug'.png S2E18 Star and Marco hug each other.png S2E18 Marco Diaz makes a realizaton.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'I know what I want!'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'there's only one thing'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'Star's my best friend'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'friendship is the greatest gift'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly touched by Marco's words.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'pick something you can purchase'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'it was worth a shot'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'it was sweet, Marco'.png S2E18 Gift card 'preparing to honor expiration'.png S2E18 Star and Marco saying their goodbyes.png S2E18 Gift card about to destroy Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore crashes in through the ceiling.png S2E18 Star and Marco shocked by Rasticore's arrival.png S2E18 Rasticore appears before Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore confronting Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore introduces himself to Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore threatening Star and Marco.png S2E18 Rasticore gets zapped by the Quest Buy gift card.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card destroys Rasticore.png S2E18 Star and Marco cower in fear of the gift card.png S2E18 Star, Marco, and gift card look at sloth employee.png S2E18 Sloth employee holding Ultimate in Privacy box.png S2E18 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz greatly relieved.png S2E18 Sloth employee opening Ultimate in Privacy box.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'we don't have it in plum'.png S2E18 Sloth employee holding wallet in Prussian blue.png S2E18 Marco Diaz about to cry.png S2E18 Marco Diaz wailing loudly.png S2E18 Marco Diaz happily taking the privacy wallet.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'Prussian blue is my favorite color!'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'so dramatic'.png S2E18 Gift card 'good doing business with you'.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card deactivating.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card returning to normal.png S2E18 Sloth employee swipes Marco's gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee disposing of the gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'that completes your transaction'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly jumping for joy.png S2E18 Star Butterfly trying to break into Marco's wallet.png S2E18 Janna takes Marco's wallet from Star Butterfly.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'nice try, ladies'.png S2E18 Marco bragging about his wallet's security.png S2E18 Marco Diaz looking surprised.png S2E18 Janna successfully breaks into Marco's wallet.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'Janna, get out of town!'.png S2E18 Janna 'I've got Marco's thumbprint'.png S2E18 Janna has all of Marco's private information.png S2E18 Marco Diaz shrieking 'get out of town!'.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant returns with a package.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant 'you're not going to like it'.png S2E18 Miss Heinous 'two things in this room I don't like'.png S2E18 Miss Heinous takes the package from her assistant.png S2E18 Miss Heinous opening the delivered package.png S2E18 Quest Buy package contains Rasticore's right hand.png S2E18 Miss Heinous horrified to learn of Rasticore's fate.png S2E18 Miss Heinous swears revenge on Princess Marco.png S2E18 Heinous' assistant 'what's the other thing you don't like?'.png Концепт-арты Gift of the Card BG Painting.jpg Gift of the Card concept 2.png Gift of the Card concept 3.jpg Прочее Gift of the card poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона